Targaryen Storm Rising
by Sarkhan
Summary: An attack on a Valyrian oil field leads the Empire to search for those responsible. This might bring them in conflict with the Kingdom of Winter, a conflict that might cover the entire world. MODERN!AU MODERN WESTEROS AND ESSOS
1. APPENDIX

**Ok, not a real chapter but an appendix for Targaryen Storm Rising. Here you will find the characters and nations, both some that have appeared already and some that haven't yet. I will be putting this as the first chapter of the story a few hours after publishing, and will update it from time to time.**

**If this is the first chapter already, beware of possible spoilers in the appendix! And continue on to the next chapter. You can always try consulting this when you're confused about characters or are interested in this kind of thing.**

**The idea to do this was 'taken' from _The Dance of Spring_, by _Queen of Ice and Winter_. Reading that fanfic inspired me to do this appendix business. It's as much to help the reader, as it is to help me. Read that fanfic BTW, it's a good one imo.**

**The Kingdom of Winter**

The Kingdom of Winter is the largest and oldest nation on the continent of Westeros, controlling all north of the swamp known as the 'Neck', along with the western coast of the 'Riverlands' and the part of said 'Riverlands' that border the Kingdom of the Rock. It is a consitutional representative monarchy, and has the second-largest army on the continent, along with the largest navy and air force. It is allied with the Kingdom of the Reach

King Eddard Stark, seventeenth of his name, King of Winter

-Queen Catelyn Stark, wife of the King, originally of House Tully  
-Their Children:  
-Prince Robb Stark, first in line for the Winter Throne  
-Princess Sansa Stark, fourth in line for the Winter Throne  
-Princess Arya Stark, fifth in line for the Winter Throne  
-Prince Brandon Stark, called 'Bran', second in line for the Winter Throne  
-Prince Rickon Stark, third in line for the Winter Throne

-His Majesty's Government:  
-Lord Prime Minister Clement Piper, His Grace's Prime Minister and Head of the Royal Government, General-Secretary of the Conservative Party and Lord of Pinkmaiden  
-Lord Minister Hoster Tully, His Grace's Minister for Foreign Affairs, member of the Conservative Party, Lord of Riverrun and good-father to the King  
-Lord Minister Roose Bolton, His Grace's Minister for Defense, member of the Conservative Party, Lord of the Dreadfort

-His Majesty's Royal Army:  
-Lord General Jon 'the Greatjon' Umber, Chief of the Defence Staff, Lord of Last Hearth  
-Lord General Rickard Karstark, Chief of the General Staff, Lord of Karhold  
-Lord Brigadier General Howland Reed, CO of the 22 Special Operations Regiment 'The Lizard Lions', Lord of Greywater Watch  
-Colonel Mance Rayder, CO of the 9th Cavalry Regiment  
-Sergeant Ygritte Holt, gunner in a recon tank belonging to Nemesis Troop, 4th Squadron, 9th Cavalry Regiment

-His Majesty's Royal Air Force:  
-Lord Marshal Galbart 'Steel Fister' Glover, Chief of the Air Staff, Lord of Deepwood Motte  
-Second Lieutenant Daris 'Big Nose' Sadlyn, _Viper _pilot in the 19th Fighter Squadron, 3rd Operations Wing

-His Majesty's Royal Navy:  
-Lord Admiral Wyman Manderly, First Sea Lord and Chief of the Admiralty, Lord of White Harbour  
-Admiral Carth Rowman, Vice-Chief of the Defence Staff  
-Lord Vice Admiral Jeor 'the Old Bear' Mormont, CO of the 3rd Carrier Group, Lord of Bear Island  
-Prince Rear Admiral Benjen Stark, second-in-command of the Joint Carrier Strike Group, sixth in line for the Winter Throne  
-Captain Brandeth Cherman, CO of the Carrier _Bran the Breaker  
_-Captain Branton Stanner, CO of the Battleship _Barrowlands  
_-Captain Dania Hallaw, CO of the Battleship _Wolfswood  
_-Commander Tormund 'Giantsbane' Salver, Commander, Air Group onboard the _Bran the Breaker  
_-Lieutenant Commander Jon 'White Wolf' Snow, illegitimate son of the King, CO of the 99th Naval Strike Fighter 'Cold' Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, onboard the _Bran the Breaker_

* * *

**The Kingdom of the Reach**

The Kingdom of the Reach is a consitutional monarchy that lies in south western Westeros, where it controls the area from it gets it's name. It has the largest population on the continent, and the largest army on the continent. It is allied with the Kingdom of Winter

King Garth Gardener, fifteenth of his name, King of the Reach

-Queen Gwendys Gardener, wife of the King, originally a cousin of House Redwyne  
-Their children:  
-Prince Gardland Gardener, first in line for the Rose Throne  
-Prince Perceron Gardener, second in line for the Rose Throne

-His Grace's Army:  
-Lord Grand Marshal Randall Tarly, Chairman of the Chiefs of Staff, Lord of Horn Hill  
-Lord Captain Dickon Tarly, son of Lord Randall Tarly, CO of the 1st Squadron, 1st Guard Cavalry Regiment, heir to Horn Hill

-His Grace's Navy:  
-Lord Grand Admiral Paxter Redwyne, Chief of Naval Operations  
-Vice Admiral Mace Tyrell, CO of the Joint Carrier Strike Group onboard his flagship Garth Greenhand  
-Lord Captain Triston Hightower, CO of the Destroyer Highgarden, brother of the Lord of Oldtown  
-Commander Owen Rok, CO of the Destroyer Oldtown  
-Commander Humfrey Troter, CO of the Destroyer Goldengrove  
-Lord Commander Marq Merryweather, CO of the Destroyer Blackcrown, son of the Lord of Longtable  
-Commander Edgar Parge, CO of the Destroyer Old Oak  
-Commander Ede Stanlire, CO of the Submarine SS 4  
-Commander Victor Trante, CO of the Submarine SS 9  
-Commander Banneth Tarlor, CO of the Submarine SS 12  
-Lieutenant Commander Loras 'Rose Knight' Tyrell, son of Vice Admiral Mace Tyrell, CO of the 7th Strike Fighter 'Rose' Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, onboard the Bran the Breaker.

* * *

**The Valyrian Empire**

The Valyrian Empire is a constitutional representative monarchy in western Essos, where it dominates the continent. It controls all of the famed 'Free Cities', including Braavos. It's capital lies in Volantis.  
The Empire was formed when Emperor Aegon I Targaryen conquered Pentos and Myr, launching his invasion from the small island of Dragonstone. Since then it has expanded, and currently continues to do so. It currently has the second-largest army in Essos, along with the second-largest navy and the largest air force in Essos. It is at war with the Meereense Republic, and it's government-in-exile, the Republic of Astapor and the Grand Yunakii Republic. It is allied with the Principality of Dorne.

Emperor Rhaegar I Targaryen, Emperor of Valyria

-Empress Elia Targaryen, wife of the Emperor, originally of House Martell  
-Their children:  
-Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, third in line for the Imperial Throne  
-Prince Aegon Targaryen, first in line for the Imperial Throne  
-Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, second in line for the Imperial Throne

-The Emperor's Siblings:  
-Prince Viserys Targaryen, fourth in line for the Imperial Throne  
-Princess Daenerys Targaryen, fifth in line for the Imperial Throne

-His Imperial Majesty's Government:  
-Director Varys [UNKNOWN], director of the Imperial Valyrian Agency for Intelligence [IVAI]

-His Imperial Majesty's Army:  
-Captain Daario Naharis, CO of the 2nd Company, 3rd Guard Infantry Regiment

-His Imperial Majesty's Air Force:  
-Squadron Leader Innano 'Hotshot' Ostelar, former CO of the 23rd Strike Fighter 'Wyvern' Squadron, now CO of the 8th Fighter 'Basilisk' Squadron

-His Imperial Majesty's Navy:  
-Lieutenant Commander Gaevar 'Joker' Valtaris, CO of the 8th Naval Bomber 'Braavos' Squadron

* * *

**More nations/factions will follow as they appear or I come around to adding them to this list!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Oil field Emperor Aegon I, roughly 500 kilometers north of Braavos.  
_****_Captain Cordin Brask.  
_****_Independent Mercenary Ship _Raider's Dream_._**

The oil field known under the name Emperor Aegon I was the richest oil field ever found. And, the by far most important to the running of the massive Valyrian Empire, that controlled the continent of Essos in almost its entirety.

And this richness was the reason for the Raider's Dream to travel here. She was the largest sell-sail ship in the world, and the most expensive to hire. An old Manderly Class guided missile destroyer, she had been sold to the Summer Islands after thirty years of service. Only to be captured and kept by ironborn raiders while she made her way south from Bear Island.

Cordin had been part of the raiders that captured her, nearly ten years ago, and had since murdered his way to the top. Now he was standing here, on his own ship. About to cripple an empire.

The bridge of the Raider's Dream was filled with ironborn manning the various stations. Navigation, helm, and everything else that wasn't down in the combat information center.

"Capt'n, the guys in charge of the field just send a radio call to a Valyrian Navy ship nearby. They're gonna be here in twenty minutes or so."

"Looks like we have to move ahead of schedule," Cordin said and turned to the intercom. He grabbed the microphone, pressed a button on the intercom, and spoke. "FCO (Fire Control Officer), here's the capt'n. Prepare to fire on all targets. Missiles and guns, whatever you want, you got it."

The microphone returned to it's previous place, and after a minute or so the ship began to open fire. It's two cannons fired on nearby ships, while a missile left the aft-mounted single-arm launcher, flying towards a nearby oil platform.

* * *

**_300 kilometers south of the Raider's Dream.  
_****_Squadron Leader Innano '_Hotshot_' Ostelar (_Wyvern_ 1).  
_****_23rd Strike Fighter '_Wyvern_' Squadron, Imperial Valyrian Air Force (IVAF)_**

_"_Wyvern 1,_ this is AWACS _Black Dragon_. We've got a situation at the oil field to the north, unknown ship was sighted and is now attacking the platforms and ships in the area. You are to fly north and provide recon and targeting information for the 8th Naval Bomber Squadron, callsign _Braavos_ Squadron, over."_

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. Understood, moving north, over." Innano switched from the longer ranged radio to the Squadron one, and spoke. "Alright lads, here's the situation. We're going to move north towards the Emperor Aegon I oil field. There's a ship in the area attacking the platforms and ships. We're going to do a recon of the ship and provide targeting data for a squadron of Bombers, which are then going to take out the ship. Over."_

_"Wyvern 1, here Wyvern 2. Copy that, over."_

_"Wyvern 1, here 3. Same for me, over."_

_"This is 4, moving into formation, over._

_"Wyvern 5 confirms, over."_

Innano looked towards his left, then his right. On both sides two fighters had moved into position, slightly offset behind him. He pulled the stick towards himself, and began to climb up towards the clouds. The other fighters followed.

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. We're now 280 kilometers south of the oil field. We've got several radar contacts, can't identify which the enemy ship yet, over."_

_"Wyvern 1, this is Black Dragon. Copy that, Braavos Squadron will be in the air within seven minutes, and enter range for missile attack ten minutes after that, over."_

"Copy that _Black Dragon, over."_

The strike fighters raced above the clouds, their radar constantly searching the area before them for enemy aircraft and ships.

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. Ship has been identified, it's track five-five-one. We have to get closer for visual confirmation, over."_

_"Wyvern 1, this is Black Dragon. Understood, close in for visual confirmation of the target. Make a few photos, we'll identify it."_

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. Copy that, closing in. ETA is at 8 minutes."_

Innano turned his plane slightly to the left, and accelerated. The other four planes did the same, and they raced towards the ship. The radar warning receiver in his cockpit went off, and he knew that the ship had found him and the other planes. It was now actively targeting them.

Minutes passed by. The fighters still raced above the clouds, while the ship was not doing anything. No more missiles were being launched. It had fallen silent.

Then, he dived down beneath the clouds and decelerated so get a look at the ship. The others followed.

The radar warning receiver went off once again, and a missile raced towards his plane. He climbed rapidly, dived again, turned to the left and to the right, all while dropping chaff and flares. The missile raced past him.

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. Ship has been positively identified, sending images now. Looks like a destroyer."_

_"Wyvern 1, this is Black Dragon. We've received the images, and are identifying it now… it's a Manderly Class guided missile destroyer, out of active service for some fifteen years. It's even got the old Kingdom of Winter markings all over it. The bombers will be in missile range within the next… five minutes, over. They know where the target is, you can return to base, over."_

"_Black Dragon, this is Wyvern 1. Copy that, returning to base, over."_

Seconds after he spoke these words, a surface-to-air missile collided with one of his wingmen, ripping apart the plane.

"Fuck. _Wyvern 2, can you read me? Wyvern 2?"_

_"Don't see a parachute Wyvern 1. He's splashed."_

"Shit. Returning to base."

* * *

**_Oil field Emperor Aegon I, roughly 500 kilometers north of Braavos.  
_****_Captain Cordin Brask.  
_****_Independent Mercenary Ship _Raider's Dream_._**

"We've got one of their planes Capt'n. They're turning away."

"That's good news, fire another SAM at their asses. Maybe we can splash another one. Navigator, get us out of here."

"Aye Aye Capt'n."

Cordin watched from the bridge as the now four IVAF turned away from the Raider's Dream, and climbed up towards the clouds. Another missile left the launcher, and flew straight after them.

"Capt'n, we're moving west. We should get out of the field in the next twenty minutes."

"That's good news. Although I'm curious why the fucking Valyrians had aircraft in the area right when we attacked… doesn't matter now. We're gonna get our payment lads!"

The intercom began to ring, and Cordin grabbed it.

"Capt'n here, what is it?"

"Here CIC, we've got a slight problem sir. There's a IVN (Imperial Valyrian Navy) ship closing in on us. We're being contacted."

"Put it on the speaker."

"Attention unknown vessel, this is His Imperial Majesty's Ship Jaehaelar Daltalos. You are ordered to stop your vessel immediately and prepare to be boarded. Failure to comply with this order will be met with deadly force, over."

"Connect me with to them."

"Yes sir, you're connected."

"Attentions HIMS _Jaehaelar Daltalos. This is the KoWS Karstark. Fuck off," Cordin said and turned to a sailor on the bridge, who was already flipping through a book._

"And, what kind of ship is it?"

"Um… it's a _Baeserys Vellaeron Class anti-submarine frigate. Could still be dangerous. Has two quad launchers for anti-ship missiles. And it has a pretty good CiWS (close-in-weapons-System)."_

"Very well then. Navigator, get us away from that ship," he turned back to the intercom, that was no longer connected to the enemy ship, and spoke into it. "CIC, fire on that ship with everything you've got."

"Will do capt'n."

* * *

**_300 kilometers south of the Raider's Dream.  
_****_Lieutenant Commander Gaevar '_Joker_' Valtaris (_Braavos_ 1).  
_****_8th Naval Bomber '_Braavos_' Squadron, Imperial Valyrian Navy._**

_"Braavos 1, this is Black Dragon. We've got word of a IVN ship engaging the hostile in the oil field. Can you take out the hostile and leave the ship alone, over."_

"_Black Dragon, this is Braavos 1. That is possible, over."_

_"Braavos 1, this is Black Dragon. You're cleared to proceed then. Over."_

"_Black Dragon, this is Braavos 1. Copy that."_

Gaevar looked back behind his seat towards the weapon system officer.

"Lieutenant Hestys, are you ready fire the weapon?"

"Yes sir. Weapon is programmed and ready to fire."

"Fire it on my mark."

"Yes sir, missile away on your mark."

"_Braavos 2, Braavos 3, this is Braavos 1. We are about to fire our missiles, what's your status, over."_

_"This is Braavos 2, ready to fire in your command, over."_

_"Braavos 3 is ready to fire, awaiting your order, over."_

"Fire missiles on my mark. Three, two, one, Mark. Over."

"Missile is away Sir."

_"Here Braavos 2, missile away. Over."_

_"Missile from _Braavos 3 _is away, over."_

Gaevar could see the three missiles flying away from the bombers, which were now turning away. Before the missiles disappeared from his view, he saw them climbing towards the clouds.

"_Black Dragon, this is Braavos 1. Missiles are away, returning to base, over."_

_"Braavos 1, this is Black Dragon. Copy that, over."_

Not so far away from the three bombers turning south, their three missiles had finally finished accelerating to their maximum speed of Mach 5. They didn't fly for long, before diving down and engaging their radar to look for the target.

Once it was found, and it was in fact the correct target, they locked on and raced downwards towards it, slamming into the ship.

One hit the bridge, and exploded. Another was fooled by a small cloud of chaff that the ship had managed to throw into the air. But the final one hit the missile magazine beneath the aft launcher, splitting the ship in two and sinking it.

**AN: Ok this is a new fic (that's already up over at my AO3 account, in case anybody thinks I stole it from there or anything), and an idea I had in my mind for a longer time. And it's now my full-on modern war fic in the GoT world.**

**I'll mention what real life vehicles are newly introduced in each chapter, at the end of each chaoter (in case people want to look up how thry're supposed to look).**

**Ok, the _Raider's Dream_ is a Charles F. Adams Class guided missile destroyer, of course renamed and everything for this fic.  
****Innano's Fighter is a Su-27.  
****Gaevar's bomber is a Tu-22M.  
****And the Valyrian frigate is a Type 22 ASW frigate.**

**Please, leave a review if you have suggestions for improvements!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Around 2,000 kilometers west of Bear Island.  
****Lieutenant Jon 'White Wolf' Snow (Greenseer 2).  
****13th Naval Strike Fighter 'Greenseer' Squadron, 3rd Carrier Air Wing, Sunset Sea Fleet, Royal Navy of the Kingdom of Winter (RNKW).  
****2 days after the attack.**

_"_Greenseer 2_, this is _Greenseer 1_. You're coming in a bit too fast, reduce speed. Over,"_ cracked the radio into Jon's ear.

"_Greenseer 1_, understood. Reducing speed, over," Jon answered, and reduced

"Well, that went good. I just hope the CAG (Commander, Air Group) doesn't chew our ears out when we get back to the Theon," commented Jon's Radar Intercept Officer (RIO) Lieutenant Ruban Bulwer. "I swear by the old gods… that guy doesn't like you at all."

_"Mister Bulwer I believe that you should stop swearing something by the old gods, and begin watching what you say over an open channel. CAG out."_

"Please ignore my comments, Commander." Ruban switched off the radio, and sighed. Laughter filled Jon's ears.

"_Greenseer 1_, this _Greenseer 2_. Ready to begin attempt eleven, over."

_"_Greenseer 2_, this is _Greenseer 1_. Copy that, you can begin now. Over."_

"Let's do this Ruban. And do it right this time." Jon could practically see his RIO turn slightly red from his comment.

"Copy that Jon. Beginning radar sweep… and I got four contacts," said Ruban.

"Identify them before shooting this time. Don't wanna splash a civvie." Jon smirked beneath his helmet.

"Very funny, that was one time," countered Ruban, and fell silent. Seconds passed by without a word from either of them, as their aircraft sped across the sunset sea, only around thirty meters above the ocean. "Identified track zero-zero-one as a civilian passenger plane… zero-zero-two as well. Zero-zero-three has no IFF (identification friend or foe), or transponder. Could be an enemy plane. Checking it."

"Understood, I'm gonna turn towards track zero-zero-three." The Aircraft began to yaw slightly to the left.

"Alright, zero-zero-three is identified as a… bandit! It has just turned on IFF! Zero-zero-four as well!" Shouted Ruban. A few seconds later, an alarm filled the cockpit. "They've got us. Fire control radar. Firing missile at zero-zero-three in three… two… one. Firing! Fox three! Fox three! Missile away!"

Jon watched as a green streak appeared on his helmet visor, indicating the flight path of the simulated missile. The streak flew away from the plane, before turning to the left, and climbing.

"Firing at zero-zero-four… fox three! Fox three! Missile away!"

A second green streak appeared, this time flying to the right before climbing. Jon pulled the stick towards himself, and the plane began to climb. The wings swept back, and it accelerated. After a few seconds, he leveled the plane again.

"We've got… one confirmed hit on zero-zero-four. But we missed zero-zero-three. Gonna fire another missiles."

"Understood, gonna turn towards him."

"Fox three! Fox three! Missile away!"

The green streak appeared once again, this time not turning at all. Instead it just changed height, diving deeper towards the ocean beneath them. Jon followed it.

"We've got another miss. Shit. And we're too close for the long-range missiles. Switching to short-range."

Then, the alarm went off. "Incoming missile!" shouted Jon, and turned the plane to the left while firing chaff. The alarm stopped, and Jon turned back towards the bandit.

"Fox two! Fox two! Missile away!"

Another green streak appeared, and flew towards the target. It didn't turn, or anything like that, instead continuing in a straight path until Ruban announced a hit.

"That's all of them, good job Ruban."

"You too Jon, you too."

"_Greenseer 1,_ this is _Greenseer 2_. All targets splashed, repeat all targets splashed. How are _Greenseer 3_ and _4_ dealing with their failure? Over."

_"_Greenseer 2_, this is _Greenseer 1_. I've got some bitching from _3_ and _4_, but nothing serious. I'd watch my back when you're at the base. RTB, over."_

"_Greenseer 1_, this is _Greenseer 2_. Understood, will watch my back. Returning to base, over." The plane began to turn away from the training area, before accelerating again and speeding back towards the carrier it originated from. "Drinks in the pub are on me Ruban."

"Wouldn't want it any other way Jon."

_"_Greenseer 2_, this is _Theon_ Air Control, you're on a good approach, no side-winds. Distance is 1,000 to Carrier, over."_

Jon gently steered the plane from side to side, trying to move it into position for their landing approach, before extending the hook. He closed in for his landing, pulled up slightly, and landed on the carrier's deck. The hook grasped the cable that was laid onto the floor. The plane stopped abruptly.

_"_Greenseer 2_, perfect landing. Welcome back onboard, over."_

_"_Theon_ Air Control, this is _Greenseer 2_. Good to be back, over."_

He moved the plane from the landing point towards the elevator that would bring it down into the hangar, watching out for the signals given to him by the deck crew. When the elevator finally began moving down, he took off the helmet and sighed.

A few minutes later he was walking away from his plane, Ruban besides him. Walking towards them was the CAG.

"Mister Bulwer, you are dismissed. Go take a shower. Get some rest. Mister Snow, the Admiral wants to see you. Take a shower, and get to his officer. ASAP."

"Yes sir," answered Jon and Ruban.

"Lieutenant Snow, reporting as ordered, sir," Jon said as he entered the Admiral's office. The room was a stark contrast from the rest of the ship. It has wood covered walls, and a wooden floor. It reminded Jon more of his father's office, back in Winterfell. Even though he had only been in it on very few occasions, he could still remember what it looked like. Wooden walls, and a wooden floor with a white carpet on top. The national flag of the Kingdom of Winter on the wall, the direwolf's head on a white background, with a pale green triangle at the left side.

The flag also decorated the wall of the Admiral's office. Along with the emblem of the 3rd Carrier Group. A dark blue circle, with a setting sun and the large number 3.

The Admiral himself was sitting at his desk, a wooden one with a computer on top of it. It had some things carved into it, although Jon couldn't recognize what they were.

"Mister Snow," the Admiral said and put down his glasses. He suddenly looked around ten years older, with his full white beard and grey hair. The nickname of 'the Old Bear' was very much deserved. "I believe this is the first time we meet, at least since you came onboard the Theon."

"Yes sir, last time before this was some twenty years ago, I believe sir. What is the reason you wanted to speak me, sir?"

"I know that you haven't been onboard the Theon for long, but you are being transferred. Order is in this envelope," the Admiral took an envelope that was lying on his desk, and gave it to Jon. He opened it.

"Report to Commander Tormund Salver onboard the _Bran the Breaker_ on the 11th of the 4th Moon, for immediate re-assignment to the 99th Naval Strike Fighter Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing. Sir, isn't the _Bran the Breaker_ out of service? I remember hearing about her decommissioning during my time in Flight School."

"She is being re-commissioned, along with the Battleships _Wolfswood_ and _Barrowlands_. They are to form the Kingdom of Winter part of a joint Carrier Group, with the Reach. They're contributing their helicopter carrier _Garth Greenhand_, and two Strike Fighter Squadrons which will stay on the Bran the Breaker, as well as a number of destroyers and a few submarines."

"But why sir? For what purpose?"

"As you know, the Situation between the Kingdom of Winter and the Kingdom of the Rock has been rather tense for the last decades. Apparently, King Tywin has ordered a Carrier Group, the _Lann the Clever_, and a Amphibious Assault Ship west. This, of course, concerns both us and the Reach, as we both have overseas possessions in that direction. To prepare for a worst case scenario, this joint group is being assembled. The current name is 'Joint Carrier Strike Group', if I remember correctly."

"Understood, sir," Jon said and nodded. "When shall I depart?"

"ASAP, Mister Snow. A transport plane will take off in two hours. Gather your things, say your goodbyes and then it's off to Naval Station Sea Dragon Point. I wish you good fortune," said the Admiral and saluted. Jon returned the salute, and left the room.

_**Naval Station Sea Dragon Point.  
**__**Lieutenant Jon 'White Wolf' Snow (Cold 1).  
**__**99th Naval Strike Fighter 'Cold' Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, Joint Carrier Strike Group (JCSG), RNKW.  
**__**3 days after the attack.**_

Jon stood on the pier, not far from his new home.

The _Bran the Breaker_ was a truly impressive ship. The largest warship ever built, with over 340 meters in length. She was the first carrier with nuclear propulsion, and the first with the now standard phased radar arrays. She has the most nuclear reactors in ever in a carrier, with an eight reactor setup. She had been decommissioned not many years ago, but her re-commissioning seemed to go quickly. Jon didn't see any signs of her reactors being refueled, so that was probably done already.

He walked towards the gangway, the narrow bridge that allowed people to board the ship. At the pier end of it, a man was standing. He was taller than Jon, and had fiery red hair. And what seemed like a beard as well. Jon walked closer. The man turned to him.

"You must be Mister Snow, eh?" Asked the man, and Jon nodded. "I'm Commander Tormund Salver. You can call me Giantsbane. Welcome to the Bran the Breaker."

Jon saluted.

"A pleasure to meet you, Commander. I'm reporting for duty, sir."

The Commander laughed, and saluted sloppily. "Pleasure for me as well. Now, why don't I show you around the old lady. She may be nearly as old as me, but she's a beauty."

"When are we leaving, sir?" Asked Jon while he followed Tormund through the ship's corridors. They had already seen the flight deck, as well as the hangar below it. Now they were on their way to the bridge, located in the ship's island structure.

"As soon as the Battleships are ready. Those oldies are even older than the Bran the Breaker, and even though they had reactors retrofitted onto them they still need to warm up a bit. Should be no more than a week or two, Mister Snow."

"And who is the Admiral in charge of the Strike Group? Is he one of ours, or one of the Reach's?"

"The one in charge is from the Reach. Can't remember his name. Some flower guy. The second in command will be one of ours. He's already on board, Rear Admiral Benjen Stark. King's brother, in fact."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief on the mention of Benjen. He was the one member of his family that had supported his decision to join the navy, even if the man didn't like the fact his nephew had become a naval aviator. He still had contact with him. Opposite to his father and half-brother.

"Sounds good, Sir. Where will we meet the Reach part of our strike group?"

"Curious man, aren't you Mister Snow? We'll meet north of the Iron Islands. From there, it's straight west."

A few minutes of silence followed, until they entered the bridge. A sailor loudly announced their arrival.

"CAG on the bridge!"

Jon immediately recognized his uncle. Wearing the service uniform, a dark blue jacket over a white button-up shirt, with a dark blue tie. The man had a short beard, pitch black, along with short cut hair.

"Admiral Stark," said Tormund and saluted. Jon did the same. "Mister Snow here has come aboard as the newest member of Cold Squadron. I'm showing him around the ship while we're still in port."

"Welcome onboard then Mister Snow," said his uncle, and returned the salute. Then he turned to another officer, probably his flag captain, and spoke. "Mister Currow, you have the bridge."

"Aye aye Admiral, I have the bridge."

Benjen then turned back to Jon and Tormund, and gestured them to follow him. They walked through a few corridors, down a flight of stairs (or rather a ladder. There are no stairs on a ship), and then down another corridor. They entered his office, which looked very similar to that of the Old Bear back on the Theon. It was distinct in some way Jon couldn't really describe.

"Well, welcome onboard Jon," said Benjen and hugged Jon. Tormund watched rather confused. "Been some time, eh?"

"Yes it's been, uncle."

"Wait a second uncle? I don't remember any Prince Jon, so what is going on?"

"This is the King's bastard," Jon grimaced at his uncle's use of the dreaded word, "son. He wasn't very present in the media, the Queen doesn't really like him. But he grew up with the Crown Prince."

"That explains it Admiral. Now, why am I here?"

"Two things. First, Jon," he looked at Jon. "You're being promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and are now the Squadron Leader of Cold Squadron. Congratulations." Jon just nodded in response, and accepted the rank insignia that Benjen gave him.

"Second, in addition to our planned mission of shadowing the _Lann the Clever_ and it's escorts, as well as the assault ship _Lannisport_, and the future planned purpose of a permanent carrier group in the area, we have a more hidden mission. That is to be a quick reaction force in case the Valyrian Empire tries anything. We've got reports that the attack on their most important oil field was conducted by the former RNKW vessel _Karstark_, which has been missing for years. They might think we were responsible. If that is the case, the RNKW part of the JCSG, meaning this Carrier and the two Battleships, will be sent to sail around Sothoryos, and attack the Valyrian capital of Volantis. Probably provide support for future landings in that area. This is top secret, do you understand? Not even the King knows of this."

Jon and Tormund both nodded, and were dismissed.

**AN: This is Chapter 1, which I had prewritten already. I don't know when Chapter 2 will come, depends on how inspired I am, and all that stuff.**

**Vehicles in this Chapter:**

**The plane that Jon flies is a F-14D _Super Tomcat  
_****The carrier _Theon _is a _Nimitz_ Class  
****The _Bran the Breaker _is literally the USS _Enterprise _(CVN-65)  
****The Battleships are _Iowa_ Class Battleships, But with Nuclear reactors retrofitted  
****The _Garth Greenhand _is a _Wasp _Class  
****The _Lann the Clever_ is a _Kitty Hawk _Class Carrier.  
****The _Lannisport _is a _America_ class**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Volantis, Capital of the Valyrian Empire.  
**__**Princess Rhaenys V. S. of House Targaryen, 3rd in line for the Imperial Throne.  
**__**5 days after the attack.**_

"I cannot convince you?" Asked her father. He had aged considerably since her grandfather had died. While she had only been eight years old then, she noticed the differences quite clearly. His silver-blonde hair had turned

"No," she answered.

"And if I say no to it, you'll find some way to express your protest. Probably convince Aegon to do something stupid again," her father said and sighed. "You can go. But you will travel to the Naval Air Station on Elyria, and from there you'll take a military helicopter with escort. And in Meereen, you will not leave your guards and you will travel with an escort from the Imperial Guard."

"I understand father."

"And Nymeria will remain here in Volantis."

"I don't want to leave her behind, father! She's always been at my side ever since I was small!"

"No debate on this matter Rhaenys! She will stay here. You won't take your dragon with you into what is close to being an active war zone! You can count yourself lucky that I even allow you to go at all!"

"But-"

"Rhaenys Viserra Saera Targaryen! I said no. He will stay here, or you will both stay!"

Rhaenys winced at her full name. This was only the third time in her life that he had used it. The first time was when she had first ridden Nymeria. The second when she had… run of… once.

"I - yes father."

"Then you may go now. The plane will leave tomorrow."

She nodded silently, and got up from the comfortable chair. The door was opened for her by one of the guards. In the corridor, her brother Aegon was waiting.

"Did you manage to convince him?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I'll miss you. I don't like it when you go," he stated. She hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, little brother. I'll miss you too."

* * *

The base was beehive of activity. Crews were running around at random. Or at least it seemed like that to Rhaenys. She did not have a large understanding of these matters, and she did not care much as she boarded her transport plane. It was an ugly looking thing. The body was like an elongated barrel, which ended in a nose at the front and a ramp at the back. It was painted in black, and the symbol of the Valyrian Empire, the three-headed dragon, was painted on the side in the typical dark red. The words 'Imperial Air Force' were written on the side, also in red.

She entered the plane through a door, slightly behind and beneath the cockpit. Her guards, clad in their typical black suits, came in behind her. She turned left, into the cargo compartment. It wasn't exactly up to her standards. A lines of seats covered the sides. None of the typical comforts.

Sitting down and securing herself was quick, at least, and two of her guards sat next to her on both sides. The rest took seats on the opposite side.

"Listen up, listen up. This is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying with Imperial Valyrian Air Lines. Today, our destination is the Naval Air Station Elyria, a location that is redundant as the navy shouldn't have aircraft. Due to our flight time of only a few hours no drinks will be served today. We don't ask for your understanding. Thank you."

Rhaenys smiled at the pilot's comments. At least they still had humor around here, something that was somewhat lacking with her father and her guards.

She was asleep when the plane finally landed on the island of Elyria, right off the north-eastern coast of old Valyria. The landing had awakened her.

"Dear passengers, this is your captain again. We have landed at the un-needed location. Please watch your step while leaving the plane, and once again thank you for flying Imperial Valyrian Air Lines!"

She opened her eyes, yawned, and quickly left her seat to stretch. Her dress was somewhat hindering that, but she didn't mind. At least a little bit of stretching was what she needed after the flight.

"Your Grace," said one of her guards, and she followed him. They left the plane through the same door that she had also used to enter it.

As she left the plane, the somewhat familiar sight of an air base came into view. It was different from the one near Volantis, but not very much. The plane had come to a stop in front of a line of hangars, and next to her was a line of fighter planes, all black, or at least she thought those were fighters. She wasn't sure but the extending pylons under the wings made her suspect it.

She followed her guard, past the line of fighters and towards a group of three helicopters. They too were black, as was pretty much any aircraft she had ever flown with. The three-headed dragon was proudly displayed on their sides.

The helicopters were each the same. She had never seen these before, with their two bubble-shaped glass cockpits at the fronts, and tiny wings at the side. Some kind of door was open right in front of these wings, a door through which she now entered the helicopter. Seats once again lined the walls, this time not on the side of the vehicle though. Instead they were placed towards the back and the front. They weren't very comfortable, and Rhaenys regretted having to fly in this helicopter.

One of her guards gave her a headset, which she put on.

"It will get quite loud in here, your grace," she heard him through the headset. "We can talk with these."

She nodded, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep again, despite the noise that soon filled the helicopter.

* * *

The hotel that was chosen for her to life in during her stay in Meereen wasn't quite what she had imagined. The war with the empire had apparently damaged even this hotel, located in the center of the city, not far from the great pyramid that once housed the rulers of the 'Republic' of Meereen.

But that wasn't important right now, as she entered the pyramid. It had been chosen as the headquarters of the local Valyrian Army Forces, as well as the seat of the city's new government. A government that was still being created, and was far from being ready to take over. For the time being, until the government was actually there and would 'request' being taken into the empire, her aunt Daenerys had been given the command over this city.

It had been Daenerys' idea in the first place, to invade and take over the cities of Slaver's Bay. Ever since she had encountered her handmaiden Missandei, who had once been a slave in Astapor. And while Astapor and Yunkai still remain 'free', they were the next targets after Meereen.

"Niece," said her aunt as she finally came into her office. The woman was younger than she was, but to her she seemed almost as if she was older. The two hugged.

"Aunt Dany, it's great to see you," Rhaenys said and smiled. Her aunt looked happier than she was last time, when she had still been in Volantis.

"You managed to convince your father to let you come here, it seems? How did you manage that Rhae?"

"I… do not know. He just let me go, with the promise of never leaving my guards," she gestured to the door, beyond which two of her guards were waiting. "And that I will enter and leave the city only with a large escort."

"Sounds like him," her aunt said and sighed. "But you're here now and that is all that matters."

* * *

_**60 kilometers west of Great Wyk, Iron Islands.  
**__**Lieutenant Commander Jon **_'**White Wolf' **_**Snow (Cold 1).  
**__**99th Naval Strike Fighter **_'**Cold' **_**Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, JCSG, RNKW.  
**__**9 days after the attack.**_

The assembled JCSG was an impressive sight. The two carriers, _Garth Greenhand _and _Bran the Breaker_, had formed the core of it, sailing alongside each other. The two battleships _Wolfswood _and _Barrowlands_ had been placed on the 'wings' of the formation, each accompanied by one of the Reach's _Highgarden_ class guided missile destroyers. Two more destroyers had been placed at the front of the group, a few kilometers away from the core. The last destroyer was placed behind the group. Jon knew that there were at least three submarines out there, submerged below the Sunset Sea.

The only thing more impressive to Jon, had been when he had visited White Harbour with his mother when he was ten. The 2nd Carrier Group of the RNKW had been at the Naval Station at the time, and there had been an open ship event for nearly every ship. Including the then newly built carrier _Rickard the Young_. She had been truly impressive, and he had watched as the entire group left the harbour. One ship after another. First the destroyers, then the cruisers and finally the carrier.

His musings were interrupted when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around. A man in an RRN uniform had entered the room. The small name tag of his chest told Jon that his last-name was Tyrell. The man extended his hand for Jon, who took and shook it.

"Lieutenant Commander Loras Tyrell," said the man. "CO of the 7th Strike Fighter Squadron, Reach Royal Navy."

"Lieutenant Commander Jon Snow. CO of the 99th Naval Strike Fighter Squadron, Royal Navy of the Kingdom of Winter. Welcome on board Mister Tyrell."

"Glad to be here, Mister Snow. Quite an impressive ship."

"She sure is. Largest warship in the world. Although the _Garth Greenhand _isn't small either."

"Never been on the _Garth_. Flew here directly from our base on Oakenshield, we had some delays during the mid-air refueling. Should've arrived together with the fleet."

* * *

"Alright people listen up! This may be the first time that our two nation's planes work together in this manner, but I'm not letting that excuse your performances. All of you are highly trained professionals, no excuses for anything. Understood?" Tormund said to the assembled pilots of the 9th Carrier Air Wing. Jon was sitting next to his own pilots of _Cold _Squadron, while the other squadrons were more or less gathered around their own leaders. Loras' _Rose _Squadron, the other RRN Squadron _Violet_. The other RNKW fighter squadron _Nightowl_, the attack squadron _Storm_, the two early-warning squadrons _Silent _and _Winter Rose_, the sea control squadron _Beast _and finally the helicopter squadron _Bearclaw_. The pilots all nodded.

"Now that you've understood that, here's the plan. At all time one _Eagleeye _from _Silent _squadron will stay in the air, and a replacement one will be on deck. _Nightowl_, _Cold_, _Rose _and _Violet _squadrons. You will take turns as alert squadrons, I want two planes ready for immediate launch at all times, and four one five minute alert. The rest on ten minute alert. _Storm_, one of your tankers will be one five minute alert as well, and one of _Winter Rose_'s _Leechers_ as well. That's all guys, clear amongst yourselves who goes up first."

* * *

"Anything new happening at home?" Asked Jon as he sat in his uncle's office.

"Your father has asked some questions about you. Where you are, how you're doing. That sort of stuff. You aren't answering his messages after all."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you're doing fine right now, and that I know which ship you're assigned to. Haven't told him it was this old lady, but if he really wanted to know he could find out almost instantly of course."

"Anything else at home?"

"Aren't you watching the news?"

"No, why?"

"Well, your brother is getting married. Your father arranged for a marriage with the Princess Myrcella, of House Durrandon. Royal family of the Stormlands. Apparently that's supposed to contribute to better relations with the Rock, as she's old Tywin's granddaughter."

"Other news from the family? How are they doing?"

"Your sister Sansa seems pretty infatuated with some guy from her school, and it drives your father crazy. Arya is… well, Arya. Rebelling. Bran seems to think you're the coolest and wants to fly as well. Drives his mother crazy. And Rickon, well, he isn't really old enough to do anything."

Jon smiled at the mention of Queen Catelyn being driven crazy. He never liked the woman, and she never liked him. He wasn't surprised Arya rebelled, she always was a bit of an untamed child. And Bran looked up to his older brother, the one that could play with him, and didn't attend the lessons. Even if he had only come to know Bran when he himself had been eleven, shortly after his mother died. The then two year old had been fascinated with the new brother.

"When is the wedding?"

"In three weeks. Around the time that we will arrive in our overseas territories."

**AN: next chapter, yay! Please leave a review if you have criticisms or suggestions on how I can make it better.**

**Vehicles in this chapter are the italian Durand de la Penne class as the Highgarden class. The german Class 212A as the Reach's submarines. The french Dassault Rafale M as the Reach's strike fighters. The E-2 Hawkeye as the Eagleeye. The KA-6D as generic tanker aircraft. The EA-6B as the Leecher.**

**Thanks to: Freakdogsflare, Rafs45, Torrhen Stark and skyjadeprincess for reviewing and following/favoriting!**


	5. Chapter 3

**_So, a bit of time has passed since the last chapter, and this took longer than I hoped it would. Starting at a new school is difficult. And this is very much a filler Chapter, sadly._**

**_But, have fun. And if you have criticisms, find grammar errors or whatever, send me a PM or leave a review!_**

* * *

**_Somewhere on the Sunset Sea, between Westeros and Sothoryos.  
_****_Lieutenant Commander Jon 'White Wolf' Snow (Cold 1).  
_****_99th Naval Strike Fighter 'Cold' Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, JCSG, RNKW.  
_****_Two weeks after the attack._**

**From**: rvst

**To**: whitewolf

**Subject**: n/a

_Dear Jon,_

_I wasn't able to answer your email these last few days, I'm currently visiting my aunt in Meereen, and as you know the city is a warzone. Supposedly. I haven't seen much of one tbh. But I've stayed with my aunt, and she's in one of the more peaceful areas of the city. I can hear the helicopters fly overhead each night. It's difficult to sleep._

_I'm sad to hear that you had to leave again. Ghost must be lonely without you there most of the time! I hope your brother takes care of him. Though I have not met him, he's a cutie._

_I can't talk further, I gtg._

_Love,_

_Viserra_

Jon ignored the list of previous message. He and Viserra had been sending emails back and forth for years now, and amassed quite a few of them. One long stream of messages, going from back to his days in High School (it had been a school project, finding a person to exchange mail with).

He started typing his own response, read it over, and hit send. He was worried about her. The news about Meereen were filled with images of the city parts where fighting was still going on, but the presence of two Targaryen princesses on a 'humanitarian mission', also known as a PR stunt, had calmed things down a bit. The rebels probably knew that killing even one would just cause vengeance to rain down on them… in the form of air strikes and even more troops.

* * *

**_City of Meereen, former Meereenese Republic, now part of the Valyrian Empire.  
_****_Princess Rhaenys V. S. of House Targaryen, 3rd in line for the Imperial Throne.  
_****_Two weeks after the attack._**

Rhaenys was just sitting with her aunt, chatting about nonsense after breakfast, when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out discreetly, and checked. It was an email from Jon, the email guy she had been exchanging emails with for years. Only her aunt and her mother knew about it, if her father did he would forbid it. And her aunt now showed her knowledge by smirking at her, shaking her head and getting up to leave.

She opened the email, and began to read.

**From**: whitewolf

**To**: rvst

**Subject**: n/a

_Dear Viserra,_

_I hope that you will be unharmed in Meereen! I've seen the news about the situation in that city, and I'm not comfortable knowing that you're there if I'm honest._

_Ghost is well looked after. My brother and a few friends watch over him, like they always do. I'm sure you would change your statement if you met him! He's a terrible monster sometimes._

_Please, stay safe while in Meereen!_

_Love,_

_Jon_

She quickly typed an answer, thanking him for his concern but assuring him that she was safe, followed by the statement that Ghost could never be a monster! She had only seen photos of the albino dog, but she was sure he was the kindest dog in existence. It saddened her that she couldn't send him images of Nymeria. She hit send, and could hear the characteristic helicopter noises outside the hotel.

* * *

**_King Rickard Air Base, near White Harbour, Kingdom of Winter.  
_****_Second Lieutenant Daris 'Big Nose' Sadlyn (Hunter 3).  
_****_19th Fighter 'Hunter' Squadron, 3rd Operations Wing, Royal Air Force of the Kingdom of Winter (RAFKW).  
_****_Two and a half weeks after the attack._**

_"_Hunter 3_, you're cleared for take-off, over."_

"This is _Hunter 3_, understood. Over and out."

Daris began to accelerate his _Viper_ fighter. The small aircraft, small only in comparison to the others stationed at this base, sped down the runway. After a few seconds it began to lift off, and Daris joined Hunter 2 in the sky above the base.

_"AWACS _Sentinel_, this is flight hotel-alpha-one composed of two Vipers. Ready for tasking. Over."_

_"Understood hotel-alpha-one. Set course due east and wait for further instructions, over."_

"Understood, changing course. Over and out."

Daris followed his flight leader's actions silently. The two _Vipers_ changed course, and held their speed.

_"Flight hotel-alpha-one, this is _Sentinel_. We've got unidentified aircraft incoming from the east, heading zero-niner-niner. Check them out, over."_

_"_Sentinel_ this is flight leader, understood, over and out."_

Daris again followed his leader's actions. The two fighter aircraft changed course once again, until the HUD showed them both on course zero-niner-niner. They began to accelerate, and Daris was being pressed into his seat slightly. Silence reigned between them while they flew.

_"AWACS _Sentinel_, this is flight hotel-alpha-one. We're coming up on the bogeys right now. Nothing on our screens yet, over."_

_"Understood hotel-alpha-one. We're checking our radar equipment to see if everything is alright, over."  
_

* * *

**_Above the Shivering Sea, east of the Kingdom of Winter.  
_****_Squadron Leader Innano 'Hotshot' Ostelar (Basilisk 1).  
_****_8th Fighter 'Basilisk' Squadron, IVAF._**

Innano took a deep breath as he and his squadron left the Kingdom of Winter's airspace, flying low over the water back towards Braavos. The test of the RAFKW's response capability was successful. But it was not the result that was wanted. They had detected him and his squadron, despite their new _Dragon_ stealth fighters.

* * *

**_North of the former Wall, Kingdom of Winter.  
_****_Sergeant Ygritte Holt.  
_****_Nemesis Troop, 4th Squadron, 9th Cavalry Regiment, Royal Army of the Kingdom of Winter (RAKW).  
_****_Three weeks after the attack._**

Ygritte was thankful for the cup of coffee handed to her by her tank commander. The troop's other three recon tanks were parked nearby, their own crews also standing in the snow, sharing a meal. She quickly drank the bitter liquid, not caring about the heat of it. She wanted to get back into the tank.

"Alright people, break is over. We're gonna leave in five minutes. Who isn't inside by then gets left behind."

She was the first to enter the tank, and took her seat as the gunner. The other three crew members entered soon after. The commander sat beside her, on the right side of the turret, while the loader sat on the left side. The driver sat in the chassis itself.

"Driver, forward. Follow the others," said Staff Sergeant Palker next to her. With a jerk, the tank began to move. Ygritte looked through the sight, but there were only the wide white snow fields on the North. Why they were in this area was a mystery to her.

* * *

**_Alright, new vehicles this chapter:_**

**_The _Viper _is the F-16 Fighting Falcon  
_****_The _Dragon _is the Su-57  
_****_Ygritte's tank is a M551 Sheridan._**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Winter Town, Capital of the Kingdom of Winter.  
**__**King Eddard of House Stark, seventeenth of His name, King of Winter.  
**__**2nd of the 5th Moon.**_

The Winterfell Palace, once known as simply Winterfell, was a Palace that didn't quite look the part. It was big, and it was luxurious on the inside, but on the outside it looked rather dull. Impressive, but dull, with all the dark and light greys, with only the blue roofs giving it some color when seen from the distance. The Godswood was, after thousands of years, still open to the public to pray, and the small Sept barely deserved that name. Not to mention that it was one of only two Septs north of the Neck. But despite the exterior, which seemed to come straight out of the Age of Heroes, which it did, the underground beneath the Palace was one of the most high-tech locations in the world.

Beneath meters and meters of steel and concrete lay both the emergency bunker for the King and his Government, as well as a top secret meeting room. Said meeting room was where the Defense Committee, the Foreign Minister, the Prime Minister and the Defence Minister now met with their King.

"Your Grace," said Lord Minister Bolton. The man was now doing his second time as a member of the government. Before, he was Minister for the Environment. Now he was Minister of Defence. A role he was far more suited for, in his opinion.

"Lord Minister Bolton," he answered and looked at each of the assembled Ministers and the Defense Committee.

The Chief of the Defense Staff, Lord General Jon Umber, was standing next to Lord General Rickard Karstark, Chief of the General Staff. The Lord Marshal Galbart Glover, Chief of the Air Staff, was standing next to Lord Admiral Wyman Manderly, First Sea Lord and Chief of the Admiralty, and Admiral Carry Rowman, Vice-Chief of the Defense Staff. Admiral Rowman was the only person without connections to nobility in the room, and only the third member of the Defense Committee who was no Lord or member of a noble family. But while the nobility still dominated much of the highest ranks within the Royal Armed Forces, that does not mean they are incompetent and just got their positions without hard work. Many noble families had, after the feudal times of the Age of Petty Kings, made it tradition for their heir to serve in the military, often choosing on branch in which one could find a line of Lords. House Glover had chosen the Air Force, the youngest of the branches, while House Manderly stayed where they had always been the best. The Navy. Most Houses preferred the Army.

"Thank you for coming, your grace, my lords, Admiral Rowman," said Lord Prime Minister Piper. The man was from the Riverlands, at least the parts belonging to the Kingdom of Winter, and was the first man from that area of the Kingdom to become Prime Minister. He had taken over the Conservative party after his late father, though this might be his one and only time as a member of the government. The conservatives were losing popularity at a rapid pace.

Eddard walked towards the long, wooden table that was placed in the center of the room. He took the seat at the 'head' of the table, with the Defence Committee on his left and the Government on his right.

"Why have I been summoned here, Lord Prime Minister?"

"Well, your grace," began Piper, "there has been a number of situations with the Valyrian Empire. And now we need a decision, whether to ignore them or to speak out publicly and do something."

"What kind of situations?"

"Lord Marshal, you would be best suited to explain this to his grace, I think."

"Of course Lord Prime Minister. Ned," the King smiled at his old friend's usage of the nickname. Far too few people used it these days, most of them the northern lords. "We've got Valyrian Air Force stealth fighters coming closer and closer to our territory. We've got a total of thirty-one alert launches in the last week to intercept them, though they always disappear before we get them. Satellite surveillance shows that a squadron of their new _Dragon _fighters, identified as the 8th Fighter Squadron, has been stationed at Braavos Air Base. Along with that, the number of tactical bombers and other fighters at the base has increased dramatically since the attack on the Aegon I oilfield three weeks ago."

"Not to forget," added Lord Admiral Manderly, "that the newly formed JCSG has encountered fighters from the Rock Navy multiple times. These fighters have always been intercepted, and been observed to carry anti-ship missiles. This is a dangerous situation. A very dangerous one. We are not far from war with the Rock, Ned. And the Valyrians aren't happy either. The CO of our 99th Naval Strike Fighter Squadron, Lieutenant Commander Jon Snow, has intercepted some twenty enemy planes over the last three days."

Ned suppressed his surprise at the mention of Jon. He had not seen his son in years. And now he was being brought up as a squadron commander. Serving in the JCSG, on the ship that Benjen uses as his flagship.

"What is our action plan in case of war with either the Rock or the Valyrians?" Asked Ned. The Defence Committee shared a look. Lord Admiral Manderly cleared his throat.

"Both our action plans for Lion's Roar and Dragon's Fire are centred on the JCSG. In case of Lion's Roar, we can count of the Reach's assistance in defeating their carrier _Lann the Clever_, and the assault ship the _Lannisport_. In addition," he nodded at the Great Jon, "our and the Reach's army are prepared for a joint military exercise in the Reach and Riverlands border region. We've been steadily increasing the number of troops in the area in preparation for the exercise.

"But the problem are the Valyrians. Their Northern Fleet is smaller than our Shivering Sea Fleet, and we've got the advantage of having four carriers permanently stationed there. If it comes to war, we would quickly gain control over the seas, and then set towards air superiority over Braavos and the other north-western cities. The closeness to our own eastern coast should make an invasion for either side easier, and the assault ships _Invincible _and _Indefatigable _are currently in Naval Station Widow's Watch, along with two Expeditionary Army Brigades.

"But the Northern Fleet is not the big problem. It's their Southern Fleet. It's bigger than our Shivering Sea Fleet, and the Sunset Sea Fleet is pretty far away. Our carriers are too big for the Neck Channel, we could get Destroyers and Cruisers through there but no Carriers. At the same time, their Southern Fleet is pretty stretched out, from the Naval Station Elysia to the east to the Naval Station Myr at the Narrow Sea. If they could gather their force at one point, and then push for an attack through the Narrow Sea we would lose. This, is where the JCSG comes in. Our part of it consists of three ships. The carrier _Bran the Breaker_, and the battleships _Barrowlands _and _Wolfswood_. The two battleships have been modified since their first construction, and I don't only mean the nuclear reactors. As of now, thirty-two SLBMs, submarine launched ballistic missiles, have been converted into BLBMs, battleship launched ballistic missile, and fitted onto these ships. In addition, they carry a few nuclear shells. A total firepower of 39.6 megatons of TNT.

"We don't know if the Valyrians know of this. But if they do, they'll give these ships a wide berth. And they should be a… emergency option. Current targets for these systems are the Naval Station Elysia and various smaller naval facilities, as well as enemy carriers like the _Aegon the Conquerer_-Class."

* * *

_**City of Meereen, former Meereenese Republic, now part of the Valyrian Empire.  
**__**Princess Rhaenys V. S. of House Targaryen, 3rd in line for the Imperial Throne.  
**__**2nd of the 5th Moon.**_

Rhaenys had just finished typing her mail, and hit the send button, before she heard a loud hiss, followed by an explosion. Her armoured car shook, as the car in front of it exploded.

"Down, Princess," one of her guards yelled, pulling her behind him shortly before the car's armour gave away and a hailstorm of bullets entered the guard's body. He fell backwards, towards her, and his dead body pressed her against the other door. Blood spread from the wounds, slowly running down the man's body and dripping onto the floor. A second hailstorm of bullets followed, ripping into the guard's body once again.

She was shocked. Silent, and unmoving. She had frozen in place.

Outside the car, she heard shouts and gunfire. Then an explosion. Shortly after another explosion followed. The wrecked door opened, and revealed a soldier in a valyrian army uniform, carrying and assault rifle. He looked at her, then at the guard. A second later he fell to the side, as a bullet ripped through his head.

More gunfire, and a chopper flew overhead. She heard the chopper's cannon firing, and all fell silent. But not for long. An explosion, Rhaenys flinched at the sound, followed seconds later by another one.

Another soldier appeared at the door. But this one did not show any sign of allegiance to the Valyrian Empire. Instead of the three-headed red dragon, a grey wolf patch was located at his shoulders. The Kingdom of Winter.

The man pulled the guard off her body, and began to pull her out of the car. She only flinched every once in a while, as the man pulled her along down the street.

* * *

_**Sunset Sea, between Westeros and Sothoryos.  
**__**Lieutenant Commander Jon **_'**White Wolf' **_**Snow (Cold 1).  
**__**99th Naval Strike Fighter **_'**Cold' **_**Squadron, 9th Carrier Air Wing, JCSG, RNKW.  
**__**3rd of the 5th Moon.**_

Jon looked at the PC. Another email from Viserra has arrived during the night. She was telling him about the work she was doing in Meereen, how she was helping, or at least attempting to help, the people together with her aunt. He could only hope that she remained safe during her stay in the city.

Someone knocked at his door. He got up, walked over to it, and opened it. In front of him stood a young seaman.

"Commander Snow," said the seaman and saluted. Jon returned the salute. "Admiral Stark asks for your presence in his office, at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you Seaman, you can return to your post."

"Aye aye sir."

Jon closed the door, and returned to the PC. He quickly finished his mail and sent it, before leaving his cabine to find his uncle.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me?" He asked a few minutes later after he sat down in front of his uncle's desk.

"Yes I did," his uncle answered and grimaced. "We've got a problem. A big one, in fact."

His uncle turned to the TV on the wall, and turned it on. Then he hit the play button on the remote, and a recording began to play.

"This VNN with breaking news. According to a source within the Imperial Ministry of Defence, Princess Rhaenys, 3rd in line for the throne, had been kidnapped during her stay in Meereen. The men executing the attack have been, according to our source, been seen wearing direwolf patches on their uniform, the symbol used by the Kingdom of Winter and it's armed forces. The Emperor has yet to make a statement, but an increase in activity on all major airbases, as well as reports of multiple Imperial Navy ships leaving port and the aircraft carrier _Aegon the Conqueror_ moving towards the Narrow Sea has lead to the conclusion that the Empire is mobilizing."

"Fuck," Jon said. His uncle just nodded.

"Fuck indeed."


End file.
